


在ABO世界里，双方都是Omega

by KEEN69



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim的性别觉醒，他需要一点帮助，幸好他知道应该去找谁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在ABO世界里，双方都是Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 之前微博上的OTP15题，具体地址忘了|||第6题，ABO设定，双方都是Omega。  
> 这里弱化了Omega本能的影响，对于意志是否可以战胜天性，作者其实是悲观主义者囧。

打开门的时候，Tim几乎是直接倒进了Jason的怀里，他看起来糟糕透了，全身脱力地依靠着Jason，甚至没有办法凭借自己的力量站直身体。这意味着情况已经完全脱离了他的掌控，Jason了解Tim别扭的个性，只有在没有其他选择的前提下，这只小鸟才会向别人示弱，就算这种时候他也不会说什么“帮帮我”，这一点简直和Bruce一模一样。  
Tim的制服是湿的，让人以为外面正下着大雨，但其实不过是他的汗水，让黑色的头发湿漉漉地贴在前额上。他的脸颊带着不自然的潮红，好像正忍受着巨大的痛苦，合上的眼睑不断颤动。  
“你看起来就像被一辆坦克碾过。”Jason小心地把Tim扶到沙发上，确保后者不会在他转身时就滑倒在地，随后他去厨房倒了一杯温水，塞进Tim微微抖动的手指里。  
“那么，发生了什么事？”  
Tim看起来并不像受到了什么伤害，并不像是被鳄鱼人或者贝恩狠狠地揍了一顿，他没有任何外伤，至少在看得见的地方没有。鉴于他不曾哈哈大笑成一个疯子，相信他也不是受到了小丑的精神攻击。Jason盯着Tim紧抿的嘴唇，因为牙齿过度用力，下唇有些微微泛白，仿佛要把什么难堪的语言关在里面。  
“好了，Babybird。”Jason渐渐失去耐心，“如果你只是想找一个人陪你干坐着，猜测你那点纠结的小心思，我相信你能从通讯录里找到更好的人选。”  
Tim喝了些水，脸色看起来好多了，而且他终于可以直视Jason的眼睛，不再眼神飘忽着就好像睡了Jason的女儿，如果他有一个女儿的话。  
“我只是担心你会恼火。”Tim咕哝着，“你不会喜欢将要听到的。”  
“Timothy Jackson Drake，从你嘴巴里我还没听见过一句让我喜欢的话。”Jason想了一想，又补充说：“而大多数情况下连个事先警告也没有，所以照我看这次，我们已经有了个大进步。”  
Tim叹了口气，花了点准备他的开场白，最后还是决定开门见山，绕家常不会对接下来的谈话有任何帮助，而一个烦躁的Jason只会让事情变得更棘手。  
“我猜你知道我给身边的所有人都建了个档案？”Tim说。  
Jason翻了翻眼睛，“好像这还是个秘密似的，我相信连Damien的杜宾犬你都有一份档案。”  
Tim没有理会Jason的嘲笑，“我会定期更新那些资料，把我所发现的东西添加进去……”他又开始支支吾吾，手指抓着自己的裤子，“有一些……甚至非常隐私。”  
Jason几乎是一瞬间就明白了隐藏在那些句子背后的意思，怒火像被浇了油一样“噌”一下烧到眼底，他的嘴角绷直了，眼睛里狠戾的光就像刀锋，逼得Tim往沙发里瑟缩起身体。  
“那么……”越生气的时候Jason的声音越是冷静，“你的意思是，你知道我是一个Omega。”  
Tim点点头，“是的，我很抱歉。”  
Jason努力地压抑大脑里想把Tim狠狠揍一顿的冲动，放在膝盖上的双手慢慢握紧，他说服自己没有人会明知这个地方有地雷还一脚踩下去，Tim必然是出于某种理由才会坦白他知道这个令人尴尬的事实。但是Jason的脑袋混乱得无法思考，那个他小心藏着想要一起带进坟墓的秘密，如今赤裸裸地摊开在他面前，如同一条被剖开肚子还垂死挣扎的鱼，散发着潮湿又肮脏的气息，就像每一个他被Omega本能折磨的日子，他假装不提就以为不存在的事实，如今被另外一个人抓在手心里。  
他怎么能……他凭什么……  
Tim还在说话，断断续续像没有意义的字符传进Jason的耳朵。类似“不想成为另一个人的所有物、害怕本能会让自己显得低贱又可怜”，在对任何一个Omega的安慰中都可以找到类似的廉价句子，这是Jason最不需要的东西。  
“你懂什么？”他冷冰冰地问。  
Tim没有躲开，他的表现十分诚恳，就好像他真的懂，“我知道，你并不想过这样的生活。”Tim咬着牙齿，最后自暴自弃地坦白，“因为我也不想。”  
Jason瞪大了眼睛，想把刚才的句子从耳朵里拖出来再确认一遍，但是Tim的表情已经告诉了他足够的信息。他背部绷紧的肌肉松懈下来，视线扫过Tim潮红的脸庞，他微微张开的嘴唇和努力并在一起的大腿。  
“老天……”Jason的怒火一下子消失了。  
他向着Tim伸出一只手，“过来。”

Tim的下身湿成一片，Jason低声诅咒，他早该发现的，他的替代品用了多么大的意志力才没有在他的沙发上摩擦起下体。当Jason把Tim几乎湿透的制服裤子脱下来时，后者难堪地将脸藏进他的脖颈。  
“我不知道该怎么办，Jason。”  
“嘘。”Jason搂住他，两个人一起靠在床上。  
第一次进入发情期的男性Omega无一例外都会陷入恐慌，从打开的子宫中分泌出的体液似乎无穷无尽，将Omega淹没在欲潮里。Jason握住Tim勃起的阴茎，火烫的茎体在他手指的挤压下从顶端分泌出透明的液体，难以想象一个Omega的身体里究竟有多少水分，从每一个隐秘的角落渗出来，将这具身体的主人弄得狼狈不堪。Tim在他耳边发出压抑的呻吟，喘息时焦躁的呼吸吹过Jason的脖子。Jason回忆起他自己，因为对Omega的懵懂无知，他孤身一人在夜晚翻来覆去，忍受由于发情产生的高热和痛苦，那个时候他希望有一个人——不管谁也好，能够把他抱在怀里，告诉他没事，一切都会好的。  
Jason亲了亲Tim的额头，“别害怕。”他轻轻地说。  
抚慰Tim的手仍然没有停止，粗糙的手指摩擦过底部的囊袋，插入Tim的双腿之间，摸到一片意料之中的湿漉漉的液体。Tim发出急促的吸气声，敏感的肢体把每一次触碰的感受都放大到极点，他在Jason身下翻腾，克制着不要把自己往Jason的手里送过去，但他太需要这个了，完全没有意识到自己发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，催促地胡乱扯皱了Jason的衣服，他需要有人碰触他。  
“抚摸你自己。”Jason抓住Tim的手，引导他向下。Tim的喉咙里发出不赞成的音节，但Jason坚持让他握住自己，“这没什么好害羞的，别告诉我你从来没有自慰过。”  
“但是……”  
“没什么但是……”Jason控制着Tim的手指，带领他在光滑的性器上滑动，“想一想过去的怎么做的，你其实很擅长这个是不是，小坏蛋，背着你的Bat Dad做坏事？”  
“Jason！”Tim抱怨地低吼，不想承认Jason的话让他变得更兴奋。  
可他的反应太明显了，Jason不用猜就知道他的心思，“享受它。”Jason咬着他的耳朵，“Timmy，享受快乐，别因为你是个Omega就认为性是件可怕的事。”  
Jason满意地看着Tim进入状态，他有些急躁地爱抚着自己，手指在阴茎底部给予足够的摩擦，然后滑到顶端，滴出来的精液沾湿了他的指尖，又被他的动作带着湿润了整个性器。  
Jason继续鼓励他：“就是这样。”  
Tim抬起眼睛看了他一眼，情欲中暧昧的眼神就像一道击中Jason尾椎的电流，让他也有点激动起来。Jason解开裤子，释放出束缚已久的性器，微微翘头的阴茎凑过去和Tim的勃起靠在一起，当敏感的表皮接触的刹那，两人同时发出满足的叹息，他们主动向彼此靠近，将肉柱抵在两具身体之间获得更大的快感。  
Jason包住Tim的手，同时握住他们两人的阴茎，粗大的茎体被用力挤压在一起，强烈的刺激让Tim控制不住呻吟起来，“Jay……”他低低叫着Jason的昵称，湿润的眼睛里几乎要淌下眼泪。  
Jason注视着Tim近在咫尺的脸庞，突然凑过去猛地咬住他的嘴唇。Tim几乎是在亲吻的同一刻射出来，他的身体痉挛着，一波一波精液从性器的顶端涌出，每一次都抽走他一点灵魂。他疲软无力，脑子里一片空白，再也没有什么控制力，他急切地蹭着Jason的身体，希望把这份快感无限延续下去。

Jason的高潮紧随着Tim而来，并没有处于发情期让他更快地恢复理智。他一边抚摸着Tim的后背，一边轻啄后者的嘴唇，这些温柔的安慰很快也给Tim带来了平静。  
Tim有些尴尬地看着被弄得一团糟的床单，还有Jason的的衣服。而Jason似乎完全没有注意到，他只是随意地把双方的手指擦干净，然后拉上裤子。  
“别理会它们。”Jason说，“只有Alpha的插入才可以真正解决Omega的问题，再过几个小时，你依然会变得很想要。”  
“恶……”Tim几乎是绝望地倒在床上，“真想去死。”他并不认真地说。  
“是的，我也那么想过。”Jason回答：“但我知道死亡的滋味，所以决定还是活着更好。”  
Tim偏过头来看他，“Jason，谢谢你。”  
“还太早。”Jason把Tim拉起来，“现在我们看看你要注意点什么。”  
“哦，我应该带上我的电脑，需要做笔记吗？”Tim又倒回了床上，好像一次发泄就耗尽了他的全部精力，又或者——这是Jason不知道的部分，Tim是个做爱后喜欢撒娇的类型。  
“很好，你已经明白其实Omega并没有你想象的那么糟糕。这个世界上Alpha和Omega的数量都非常稀少，你几乎不会担心会遭遇到Alpha强迫标记的威胁。”  
“就算有，我也能够揍扁他。”Tim闷闷地说：“你有遇到过吗？”  
“有。”  
“然后？”  
“是的，我揍扁他了。”  
Tim勾起了嘴角，他蠕动身子慢慢向Jason挪过去，把头枕在Jason的大腿上。  
Jason确定了Tim是爱撒娇的类型，他揉着Tim的头发，继续说：“总有一些你揍不了的人，确保你经常来往的人里没有Alpha。比如我的同伴，星火是个外星人，并没有体质的区分，而Roy是个Beta，和大部分人一样。”  
他看着Tim显然是陷入思考中的眼睛，知道对方在认真听。  
“你的小队呢？克隆人是严格按照基因培养的，如果他属于人类的那一半是个Alpha，那早应该被发现了。至于Bart，既然他总是标榜自己多么‘快’，相信他最多就是个Beta了。”  
“你太可恶了，Jason。”Tim哈哈大笑。  
Jason按住他抖动的肩膀，“对了，如果你不知道的话，我得提醒你，离Dickiebird远一点，他是一个Alpha。”  
Tim的笑声卡在了气管里，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，Jason不得不拍拍他的背帮助他顺气。  
“Dick是个Alpha？”Tim又问了一遍，当Jason以确定的答案回答他时，他迟疑起来。  
“别这样，Babybird，我知道你在想什么。”  
Tim撇撇嘴，“Dick会帮你的，如果那时你告诉他。”  
“是的，他就是个大好人。即使他根本对Alpha、Omega之类的名词毫无概念，大概他会认为这是一种奇幻世界的设定。但是他会帮你的，如果你告诉他。”Jason直接把问题扔回给了Tim。  
Tim抓住他停留在自己脸颊边的手，缓缓地摇摇头，“Dick没必要知道这些，他可以过正常的生活。”  
“没错，对大多数人来说，世界上只是分成男人和女人，我们不需要把事情搞复杂了。”  
“我明白，我会躲开他。”Tim说，“下个课题？”  
“唯一比较艰难的就是发情期，你现在的情况。基本上只要发泄就可以减轻症状，但是如果有人插入你，在你体内射精效果会更好一些。所以我的建议是，找个男朋友，每到发情期来的时候就对他说，‘你实在性感得让我无法抵抗’，再在床上滚个几天几夜，他会开心的。”  
“我很怀疑。”Tim毫不掩饰对这个不靠谱计划的鄙视，“他一定会怀疑我患上了什么周期性的性瘾症，或者是试图榨干他的精液来维持自己长生不老的怪物。”  
Jason明显被取悦了，“那你只剩最后一个选择，到我这里来，既然只有我们知道彼此的小秘密。”  
Tim看上去挺喜欢这个建议，他的眼睛晶晶亮，几乎是跃跃欲试地问：“Jason，你的发情期是什么时候。”  
Jason愣了一下，然后猛地勒住Tim的脖子把他的脑袋摁进床铺里。  
“想也别想，死小子！”


End file.
